


After Hours

by small_introvert (Mournful_Heart)



Category: Drawfee RPF, Hot Guy P.I. (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorced parents, Modeling, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schmando, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mournful_Heart/pseuds/small_introvert
Summary: Nando and Schmidt have been in the P.I. business for a few months and while tackling new cases gets easier, managing a life outside of work on the other hand is anything but.Join Nando as he navigates being a dad and trying to figure out whatever Schmidt and his relationship is.Welcome to my completely self-indulgent Schmando fic.
Relationships: Schmidt/Nando Sy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you’re reading this then thanks a bunch. I don’t know where this fic is gonna go other than with Schmando. So enjoy?   
> Feel free to comment your thoughts or literally just whatever:)

The light that drifted in from the office window was often warm, and if left alone after the harshness of the midday sun had faded the couch made an excellent nap spot. At least Nando thought so.

In the light of late afternoon sun, when Schmidt and he had returned to the office, the couch was basking in a warm yellow-orange glow. It looked so soft and comfortable. Like if Nando were to just flop down from where he stood by the arm, he would be enveloped in its cushy embrace and sleep for  _ hours _ . 

Nando could feel that blissful promise of sleep calling to him.

_ Just a quick nap, no harm no foul. _

Nando was ready to hurl himself into that embrace that one knife dog, who was for the moment being referred to interchangeably as Watson, had already curled into. He was going to until Schmidt started talking,

“We did some good work today.”

His words were spoken in that same steady tone he had, the one where Nando could all but  _ feel _ the smirk poised on his lips.

“Yea, I guess we did.” Nando chuckled in response, giving one last longing look to the couch before turning to face Schmidt.

There was that confident smirk. With it Nando supposed Schmidt looked like a TV show bad boy, popped collar with a somewhat ambiguous background and taste for debatably legal pastimes. It was no wonder he was so popular on Instagram.

Nando let out a breath, and with it the tension he had been holding in his shoulders from hours before, “Heading out then?”

Schmidt smiled softly as he turned to his desk, “Of course! I need my rest for a big photoshoot tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Nando let out as he sat on the arm of the couch, one hand reaching to softly scratch behind Watson’s ears, “Like fancy aesthetic post big, or…”

Schmidt seemed to pause his rummaging to consider the question. Nando wouldn’t have been surprised if he had forgotten what he had exactly agreed to, because that was just like him. Nando stifled a small laugh.

“I suppose I could make a post out of it, though that would entirely depend on if that would break the NDA I signed last week.”

Nando snapped out of his musings.

_ NDA?? _

The tone Schmidt had used was completely casual, if a bit wistful, but Nando didn’t remember taking Schmidt to ever sign any legal papers. It wasn’t like Schmidt  _ couldn’t _ get another driver, or rather friend doing a lovely favor, to take him places but…

No. Schmidt would have asked him. So when…

There had been a curiously large manila envelope in the mail the other day that Schmidt had taken out of his hands before Nando could get a good look at the sender information. That must have been it.

“You gonna tell me what the NDA is for?” So maybe Nando was curious, “I don’t remember you ever talking about it.”

Schmidt had obviously found whatever he was looking for and turned to face Nando, leaning casually on the edge of the desk, “Of course you wouldn't have heard about it, that’s what NDA’s are for, Nando. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

“I know what NDA’s are!” Nando sputtered, nearly causing him to fall off the couch.

“Good!” 

Just like that the issue was forgotten. Schmidt made his way to the door and gave a swift whistle that called Watson from his place on the couch and set him prancing out the door. Schmidt held it open and gestured for Nando to go through first. With a sigh, Nando obliged and the three of them hopped into Nando’s car.

They had just made it to Schmidt’s apartment complex and Schmidt hesitated with his seatbelt. He had looked like he was deeply contemplating something the entire ride over, Nando hadn’t wanted to pry. Plus Nando was tired and just a little grumpy about being deprived of his couch nap.

Nando heard a noise at his side but was too caught up in his thoughts to process it.

“You say something?”

Schmidt was staring down at his intertwined gloved hands, he cleared his throat, “I asked if you would like to accompany me to the photoshoot tomorrow.”

Maybe it was the deep red of sky and the warm light of that afternoon sun that made Schmidt’s skin look warmer. Schmidt lifted his head, eyes finally meeting Nando’s once more. It was definitely the light.

“To like drive you?” Nando half laughed, the one hand that still held the steering wheel flexed briefly.

A look crossed behind Schmidt’s eyes, his eyebrows flicked up for just a moment, “No! I mean yes I would like you to drive… But I meant more of as a plus one? Photoshoots can be great places to network and I think I would be more comfortable if you would accompany me. I haven’t worked with these people before, I was brought onto the project at a friend’s recommendation.”

From the moment Nando had met Schmidt he’d been confident if a bit nervous at times. Thinking back he was kind of like a newborn deer finding his legs with the whole P.I. thing. 

“Wait… I thought you were switching gears or something from model stuff?”

Schmidt drooped slightly and that nervous smile was back, “I am but the proposal was too good for me to pass up. I’ll still pay you your fair share if that’s what you’re worried about-”

“I’ll go, I’ll go,” Nando interjected waving his hands in front of him, “I was just curious is all.”

Schmidt perked up immediately, or rather he had resumed that sly smirk of his, unbuckling his seatbelt, “See you tomorrow then at seven!”

With that he was gone waving behind him as he keyed into his building. Nando sighed and looked back at Watson in the back seat.

“What did I just agree to buddy?”

Nando pulled into his driveway at close to seven thirty. He could see the kitchen light on through the blinds. Nando’s work hours were more inconsistent the bigger Schmidt and his ‘detective’ company grew. He used to wait for Nadia by her bus stop after school and spend as much of the afternoon with her as she would allow. In some small way it irked him to have lost that ritual, but Nadia was older and as a teenager she probably wasn’t too bothered by his lack of presence.

The door was unlocked when he got to it, Watson ran inside at the speed of light running circles around the furniture. He was probably just excited to be out of the car. 

“I’m home!” Nando called out to the dark of the entryway and upstairs where the soft sound of Kpop music drifted.

Nadia probably hadn’t heard him since she had music playing. Nando shrugged to himself as he made his way down the entry way and into the kitchen where a note was left folded on the breakfast nook. 

There was takeout in the oven for him. At least the food would be warm. Upon further inspection Nadia had ordered an everything pizza. Total score.

After shoveling a few pieces into his mouth Nando made his way up stairs to knock on Nadia’s door. There was no response so he knocked again just a tad bit harder. The Kpop stopped and Nando heard some shuffling from inside before the door slowly creaked open and the blinking fairy lights along Nadia’s wall illuminated the hallway. 

Nando was leaning against the doorframe, “‘Sup kiddo?”

“Nothing much, just finished my homework. You see the pizza?”

“I did,” Nando patted his stomach, “appreciate it.”

Nadia mimicked his posture on the opposite side of the door frame, “Did you need something?”

“What, I can’t just come have a friendly chat with my favorite daughter?” Nando gasped clutching at his chest, “I’m wounded.”

“Ha ha very funny,” She rolled her eyes and smiled, “but seriously. What’s up?”

Nando sighed, “Nothing gets past you kid. I’m heading out pretty early tomorrow I told Schmidt that I’d go with him to some photoshoot.”

At the mention of Schmidt Nadia’s eyes light up. Nando had teased her for having a crush on the other man once, he couldn’t blame her. The look went away as she processed the rest of the sentence and her eyes dulled as she gave him what Nando could only describe as a _ look _ . 

“What?” He monotoned.

Nadia crossed her arms, “You know you have to go meet Mom tomorrow right?”

_ Oh. Shit. _

“You forgot didn’t you. I bet Schmidt looked at you with those beautiful eyes of his and you just crumbled. You have to tell him you can’t go.”

Crap. Nando really  _ should _ call Schmidt right that minute and apologize to explain the entire situation. He  _ should _ . But instead he corrected his daughter first,

“I did  _ not  _ ‘crumble’. Schmidt’s just never worked with these people before and you know how he is.”

“Stunning, mysteriously handsome, has you all but wrapped around his finger?”

“Nadia.” Nando said in the voice he only used when he knew she was just trying to stab at him, Nadia called it his ‘actual parent’ voice.

“I refuse to believe I’m wrong. Tell him you can’t go.”

Nando sighed and flopped his back against the wall. He knew she was right, she normally was stupidly right all the times it mattered. Then Nando remembered how nervous Schmidt had looked before he’d left the car.

Nadia was right.

“I’ll call him and your mom, I’ll work something out.”

“You're not being serious, right?” Nadia furrowed her brows and stood straight up arms clutching closer to her sides, “Schmidt’s great but…,” she stumbled to find the words before finally sighing, “ _ Mom” _

__ Nando worked as a somewhat P.I. and he wasn’t an idiot, there was hurt in her voice. Hell, there was hurt all in the way she was acting. At the moment he couldn’t for the life of him figure out  _ why _ it mattered so much.

“I’ll meet with her Nad, I’m not planning on blowing her off for Schmidt.”

Nadia raised an eyebrow at that.

“I promise, okay?”

To describe the relief that passed through Nando as he watched the tension ebb from Nadia’s posture and her face relax, it was like watching your favorite side character come back from the brink of certain death.

“Okay,” she said pointing a finger, “I’m holding you to it and if you back out I’m gonna embarrass the heck out of you to mom all week.”

He had raised a minx.

“Shake on it?” Nando sighed reaching his hand out through her doorframe.

Nadia smiled as she took his hand in her own and shook it with a firm grasp. Then she turned to close the door behind her, “Night Dad!”

“Goodnight!” Nando called after her rubbing the back of his neck. 

A long night it was going to be. After a quick shower the exhaustion really started to get to him, but he still had to fix his dumb mistakes. So he gathered all the courage he could muster and texted Schmidt, hoping he’d still be awake.

**_You 8:46 p.m: Hey so about tomorrow totally still coming I just might need to leave early?_ **

Then before he could catch himself staring at the screen to await Schmidt’s response, he texted his ex-wife.

**_You 8:48 p.m: Can we meet for an early/ maybe late dinner tomorrow?_ **

He didn’t have to wait for a response for long.

**_Ex-Wife 8:49p.m: That makes no sense. Why?_ **

**_You 8:50 p.m: Something came up and I’m helping out a friend during the morning. So can we please meet later?_ **

**** That word gave Nando some slightly uncomfortable feeling in his chest. 

Friend.

**_Ex-Wife 8:53 p.m: You know we were supposed to take Nadia out together tomorrow right? Did you tell her about this?_ **

**** _ Oh. Shit. _

No wonder Nadia was upset. Nando typically didn’t enjoy the slightly ever awkward, not quite as bad as it used to be, air between his ex wife and him. 

**_You 8:54 p.m: Yes and yes._ **

There was no harm, Nando thought of Schmidt in his car once more, He wasn’t just going to let Schmidt go alone.

**_Ex-Wife 8:56 p.m: If Nadia is okay with you skipping out for the day then I guess it’s fine. Meet us at her favorite restaurant at 4:30._ **

**_Ex-Wife 8:56 p.m: And please don’t be late._ **

**_You 8:57 p.m: I won’t, I’ll drop her off in the morning and see you then._ **

**** Nando didn’t get any more responses after that. He guessed that Schmidt was already asleep, resting for whatever company shoot he let himself get dragged into. He might as well finally get some sleep too. 

Clicking off his phone, Nando turned to turn off the soft amber light of his bedside lamp. With one last click he was enrolled in darkness softened by the street lamp just a few yards away from his window. Rolling over on his bed Nando pushed down the stress that had slowly crept up his back sometime between the shower and now.

His eyes burned.

Nando was tired, and so he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not admitting to scouring Karina’s Twitter for literally any Schmando related post I could get my hands on. But if you happen to find my twitter likes, you’ve seen nothing. <3  
> Anyways I wrote this all in one day, so there’s probably errors all up in there, this is me telling you I don’t see them and therefore they don’t exist until I decide to edit this thing. Also I know Karina looks at these fics sometimes and if she ever reads this here is my plea: please drop Nadia’s moms name, please I’m begging you otherwise imma just make something up.   
> Feel free to tell me what you thought<3  
> I don’t know when I’ll update next, within a month most likely so see you then!  
> *  
> If you read this with zero idea of what’s happening you can find Hot Guy P.I. on WEBTOON and the creator @dilfosaur on Twitter or on Drawfee.


End file.
